


Ambush in an alley.

by Elit3



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fist Fights, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Injury, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sleepy Cuddles, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: What happens after Rex is attacked in an alley? What would be Anakin reaction? Read to found out.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Ambush in an alley.

**Author's Note:**

> For a lot of years now, I am a fan of the ship Rex/Anakin and I had read almost all of the fanfictions here -some more than twice ^^- and I finally decided to bring my touch here. So here we go. I hope that you will like this and I'll try to write something else -something close to this, I think- but I don't make any promise.

Rest times on the planet Coruscant was far from Captain Rex's favorites. Being resting means that he turns the shoots while his brothers die in the four corners of the galaxy. Being off duty meant that he had to either fill out paperwork, train or protect any senator with General Skywalker or Commander Thano. Above all, being at rest means that he has too much time to think about all the brothers he has lost, those he will probably lose, and to think of his General. Finally, to General Skywalker and his suicide missions. Never would a Captain as responsible as Rex waste his time imagining his pseudo idyll between him and the Jedi. Relationship that would break a multitude of rules, not to mention the Jedi code, and even if there were no rules, never in millions of years would a person like the General have any interest in Rex. Not when the General has eyes only for a certain senator. 

Finally, at least he is not the only one bored at the barracks. The other clones of the 501, which also had the right to rest, usually do small missions as bodyguards. And if they're not on a mission, they spend their time fighting, "training," or in a bar in the center of Coruscant. The clones all usually go to the same bar which is not too far from the garrison and which has the merit of offering drinks to the clones for "war effort". But not everyone in Coruscant is as benevolent towards clones, either because these individuals simply don't like clones for various reasons, or because some high-ranking people pay them for not being friendly to the clones. At least on the battlefield, the line between allies and opponents is clearer. 

It's one of those nights, one of those where Rex was indoctrinated by his brothers, especially by Echo and Five to go to the bar. Three of their promises they had made to him to convince him to come were: that they would not stay more than two hours, that they would stay with Rex -of course, he did not need their protection, it was mainly for the gesture -, and that they would do nothing stupid. Those nice words were said more than three hours ago, Rex is now slightly drunk, alone, and with a headache from rolling his eyes because Echo has started having arms-wrestling with people from the bar, and Five is currently challenging people to play darts.

Deciding that he wanted to go back to his barracks, Rex scored the last sip in his glass, put his helmet under his arm, and warned the bartender that the bill would be paid by Echo or Five. 

Rex walks, without staggering, down the deserted, dimly lit street that led to the garrison, when he hears footsteps and muffled voices coming from behind him. The Captain knows better than turning around to check or even try to look behind his shoulder discreetly. Maybe he's just becoming paranoid, but just in case, he stays on his guard and turns his attention to his hearing, instead of his sight. Rex keeps walking. The sound of footsteps follows him. He was almost there when the two people coming from behind him stopped moving. Rex also stops, because there in front of him, three other men block his way. 

His hands instinctively go to his blasters who are not at his hip as usual since he is not on duty. The movement did not go unnoticed, the man who is at the head of this small group laughed. No. Not a man. A Trandoshan. 

The trandoshan advanced in the light of the alley and Rex could see his opponent's scales. "Well, what do we have here?" The captain did not bite at the bait of the rhetorical question and preferred to think of an action plan. "A clone! Oh... No, the trandoshan laughs, a captain!" 

"If you know who you're dealing with, then I won't say it again," Rex threatens. 

The taller person made a gesture of peace. "Let's see, let's see, you don't have to put yourself in that state. We just wanted to welcome you, didn't we guys?" An enthusiastic murmur rose from the small group. 

"The host committee leaves something to be desired." 

Maybe putting explosive powder on the embers wasn't the best idea. Especially since they are five against him, not to mention the striking power of a Trandoshan. In the end, maybe he was a little drunker than he initially thought. 

"That's because you haven't seen anything yet, little clone." 

These words mark the beginning of the fight and Rex does not give his opponents time to approach him before starting. He lowers himself to pick up dirt on the unpaved ground and uses the surprise effect to throw it at the leader. Now that the trandoshan is out of service for a while, Rex can take care of the other four. Except that it's easier said than done, men are not just street beggars, they know how to fight. 

Men B and C approach the clone at the same time, Rex manages to block a punch and he hit person B, but the other man manages to hit him in the ribs - fortunately, his armor is there. Since his attention is turned to the first two men, he hears the two men coming behind him when it is almost too late. He gives a head knock to the edge of the nose of one of his opponents and the blood splashes the captain's helmet who takes the opportunity to turn to the men D and E. Rex easily dodges the attacks of the first man but it is only a feint for his companion to hit the clone. Two cracks are heard when the captain's foot comes into contact with the knee of one of the men while with his hands, he grabs the arm of the man holding an electric stick so that it sinks into the flank of one of the men who was trying to sneak behind him. 

One man is on the ground and trying to get up, while one holds his nose in blood, and the other two still standing are still fighting the clone. The exchange of blows is in favor of the clone who soon manages to subdue his opponents. Except that when victory is within reach, two scaly arms come out of nowhere to encircle the captain's ribcage. Rex is held against the chest of his opponent, the trandoshan, who looked angry at having been played so easily. The arms began to tighten, creating an iron noose around the ribs of the clone. Rex does his best to silence the groans of pain that try to get out of his throat. He hears the sounds of his ribs when it starts to crack, unless it's just the sound of blood rising to his brain. But the captain does not allow himself to be intimidated, and he does his best to release the grip of the trandoshan on him.

At first, he tries to give kicks, of the elbow, and head, but when it doesn't work, he uses the wall of the alley as a push for his opponent to strike the other wall. His plan works perfectly and the trandoshan releases the pressure slightly, enough for Rex to escape his opponent's grip. Except he doesn't go far and falls to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

His mind yells at him to get back on his feet, that being on the ground means that he is as good as dead. So he's trying to get up. At the same time, one of his sittings returns to the load and hits him in the back with the electric stick. The electricity is almost too much to handle but Rex manages to get rid of it by making a hook to his enemy who falls roughly to the ground. The captain managed to get up and would have started fighting the man with the broken nose and the one who was limping if the leader of the group had not grabbed his right arm in a tight grip to give him an arm wrench. The problem, and that Rex realizes a little too late, is that the Trandoshan does not try to immobilize the clone so that the rest of the group can hit the helpless man. No, instead, the Transoshan continues to squeeze the captain's wrist into his grip, while raising the clone's arm until a loud crack is heard throughout the alley. Rex didn't need to be a doctor to know that his right arm had just come out of his orbit. 

The captain of the 501 falls against the dirty floor of the alley once his opponent lets him go. His opponents do not use this moment of weakness to hit him, instead, Rex feels hands coming groping against his armor and he understands, too late, that his enemies are removing the top of his armor. The plastron quickly falls against the dirty ground and the clone curses his opponents internally to do such a degrading thing. 

Unfortunately, the group is not done with the poor clone yet. One of them grabs him by his black suit and forces him to kneel in front of the other four men. The Tranoshan is deliberately holding his dislocated shoulder to prevent him from moving, causing Rex to growl, and his opponent also places one of his feet on the clone's left ankle to completely immobilize him. The man with the broken nose approaches Rex and removes his helmet. The latter scoffs when he sees the clone's yellow hair, but the clone does his only possible action and spits on the man. Angry, the man with the broken nose takes revenge by hitting the clone's nose. Rex can feel the blood running down his lips. They are not done with him, because each of the four men takes turns to hit the vulnerable man. They mainly target his head, but also his torso or legs. One of them even wanted to see what it would be like if he hit Rex with the electric stick against the dislocated arm. 

The clone captain doesn't even have the strength to fight anymore, the fight was lost in advance anyway. After a while the men get tired, even the one with the electric stick and Rex falls to the ground when the Tranoshan lets him go. This time, the clone doesn't even have the strength to get up and he would have fallen unconscious if the leader hadn't stopped him. Indeed, the man pushes, violently and with all his strength, his heel on the back of the knee discovered of the clone. The effect is effective since Rex wakes up instantly. The Tranoshan grabs the captain by the neck and lifts him up at arm's length. Rex's body hangs softly in the air, he no longer has enough strength or willpower to struggle. 

The Tranoshan starts laughing and he calms down enough to say these words: "I hope the host committee satisfied you, little clone." 

It's not the worst thing his opponents told him that night. 

The gang leader threw Rex against the nearest wall, like a toy he had just got tired of. The five men leave without looking behind them. 

Rex felt nothing but pain all over his body as if every part of him had been injured. He could hear nothing but his jerky breaths and the sound of his own heart. All he could taste was the blood that was seeping into his mouth and flowing almost everywhere. 

He is about to fall unconscious when the sudden thought that he could not die now, or at least, not like that strike him. He owes it to his brothers, his rank, and his general. So he tries for several minutes to press the communication on his wrist. When he finally succeeds, the Captain whispers only one word: "General," before falling unconscious. 

He has every confidence in General Skywalker to find him, he was sure of it, so he could rest for five minutes until his Jedi arrives. 

Except that Rex in his fatigue and because of all the pain he is experiencing at the moment does not notice that the light of communication on his wrist did not light up, having been broken during the fight and that his call for help fell into the ear of a deaf man. 

***

Anakin Skywalker is bored. No, rectification, he pretends to listen to the tenth advice of the day in relation to the war raging in the four corners of the galaxy. Yes, it is important. But it's past 8 pm and Anakin had a busy day. Especially since this advice is mostly a summary of another council that took place earlier in the day. 

Instead, General Skywalker focuses on what he feels through the force, a kind of pseudo-meditation if you will. The force seems to be trying to warn him that something is going to happen. Except he's on Coruscant for the next two weeks, so nothing serious is supposed to happen. Except that he feels mixed, it's instinct shouts at him that something will happen. 

He would have liked to have taken the matter a step further, except that a call has arrived and this time Anakin has to focus. So he drops these bad omens for later. 

Unfortunately, these bad omens continue to titillate him throughout the call. He manages to ignore them for the next two hours and was able to participate in the conversation while pretending that everything was normal. 

When the call ends and everything is back to normal, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan ask him to stay. So he wasn't as discreet as he thought. They ask him questions about how he felt and Anakin answers them as honestly as possible and promises to come and talk to Master Yoda after meditating more deeply on his murky feelings. He was able to cleverly change the subject of the conversation after that. But during the conversation, the feelings that came to him through the force came back, stronger, and more intensely. This time Master Yoda and Obi-Wan do not immediately see Anakin's frown as they talk to each other. For his part, Anakin feels as if someone close to him is in distress, that this person needs him now. 

Except that Obi-Wan is right in front of him, Ashoka sleeps in her quarters, Padmé is with Sabé, and Rex is at the barracks with the rest of 501.  
He then resumes the conversation as if nothing had happened. 

"I think we need to ..." It is there that he hears it, that muffled voice that he will recognize from anywhere and which seems to be full of suffering. "... Rex!"  
"Do you think Master Plo Kun needs your captain to solve his problem?" asked his former master, doubtful. 

"No... He just called me." 

"Your communicator has remained silent." 

"I heard his call with the force. He's in danger, I can feel it. He needs me!" 

"In that case, go you have to. The force helps you in your quest will." 

Anakin quickly greets the two masters before running away. His instinct tells him where to go and he follows him. The Jedi goes to the temple platform to pick up a speeder because the force tells him that Rex is not at the barracks but somewhere nearby and that he will probably need to transport his captain to a medical area quickly. 

The speeder quickly arrives in the alley where the force tells him where his captain is. He recognizes the environment as the area where clones often pass to go to a bar not far from the barracks. Anakin jumps out of the speeder and tries to spot Rex. He doesn't need to be a Jedi to understand what had happened here, the clues are everywhere, between the overturned garbage cans, the blood-splattered by everything... The Jedi almost lost his temper when he saw his captain's helmet in the midst of this carnage. Anakin picks it up with the respect that it is due to it. 

The helmet slips from the Jedi's hands when he sees Rex, his captain, lying unconscious against the wall of the alley. He had not seen it right away because the body was hidden behind one of the garbage cans. Anakin removes the trash out of his way by sending it crashing into the opposite wall. He runs to the wounded man and releases the breath he was holding when he hears him breathe. However, the vision of horror in front of him, almost makes him gagged. Who dared to do that!? His captain's face is bloody, almost unrecognizable without the short blond hair. 

"No... No... it's not possible..." 

Anakin carefully touches his friend's face and tries to remove as much blood as possible, but despite all these efforts, it continues to flow. The clone's breastplate is also missing, leaving his chest almost bare and vulnerable. The Jedi is about to carry the clone to bring it to the speeder when he hears muffled voices, he puts himself in a defensive position in front of the body of the wounded man and holds his lightsaber firmly in his hand. He puts it back at his belt when he sees two members of his unit staggering towards him. The two soldiers, Five and Echo, at least have the merit of appearing surprised - and no doubt, slightly frightened when they see their General holding his lightsaber in front of their faces. But the surprise turns to anger and the two clones go into soldier mode by seeing their captain's helmet on the ground like a detritus. 

"Sir, where's the captain?"

Anakin turns away from them and forces himself to take a deep breath before lowering himself to take Rex in his arms. Angry gasps come out of Echo and Five's mouths when they see what happened to their captain. They follow him with their eyes as he carefully drops the captain in the speeder's passenger seat. And although Anakin tried to do it as gently as possible, a groan still leaves the injured man's mouth. He manages with great difficulty to leave his friend's eyes to devote himself to the other two clones who now have their helmets on their heads.

"Inspect the premises and find those who participated in this betrayal against the Republic. They will all have to pay for their actions." 

"Yes, sir." 

Anakin was going to turn away from them when he heard what Five whispered to Echo. 

"These men don't deserve a trial." Because of the gaze that the General gives him, Five continues: "I know it's against the code, General, but it's unfair." 

"The code is unfair... But this case must remain confidential, for Rex, so there will be only two of you apprehending several highly dangerous people. It would be understandable if none of them were fit to participate in any trial after they had defended themselves against their arrests." 

The Jedi could only imagine the smile that stretched on the lips of the two clones when they understood the explicit order in this sentence. 

"At your command, General." 

***

Rex feels like he's floating. It feels numb as if it is stuck in a particularly thick cloud. In fact, he feels like he's dead. He had never really wondered what it would be like to be dead, even though he had crumpled death many times. But then he tries to get up and realizes that he can't be dead because otherwise, he wouldn't be in so much pain. Especially since one of his arms seems numb. The memory comes back to him at once in the form of a flash: the bar, the ambush, and the General. Well, the last memory is rather blurry but since he is alive then the General had to come for him. 

It takes several tries for Rex to open his eyes. The Captain has never seen the room in which he is, nothing in the color of the walls, or in the bedding is familiar to him. It is only by turning his head, with difficulty, that he guesses who owns this room. The desk on the other side of the room is littered with electronic pieces and several datapads, and on the office chair is placed, carelessly, a familiar Jedi dress. Rex tries again to get up but fails again.  
Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait too long for the Jedi who owns the room to arrive. Anakin Skywalker, his General, apparently just got out of the shower because his hair is still wet and he doesn't wear any shirts. The brown-haired man stops in his action, which was to dry his hair with a towel, when he sees that the man in his bed is awake. A big smile illuminates the Jedi's features, while an embarrassing blush takes hold of the captain's cheeks. 

"Oh! You're awake! Wait, let me help you sit down." 

"T-Thank you, sir." 

Rex's voice was irritated and he had to restrain himself from not coughing, however, his discomfort did not go unnoticed as the General offers him a glass of water. While he's drinking, Rex has to force himself not to touch his superior's bare chest. 

"You don't need to thank me. Besides, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me General, sir, or Skywalker when we're in private?" 

"Once more, I suppose, s... Anakin." The smile on Anakin's mouth comes back but brighter this time. "But why am I in your apartment?"

The General has a sheepish smile and he responds while scratching the back of his head. "Well, the infirmary was full and I didn't think the barracks would be a good resting place. Most of all, I didn't want to keep you out of my sight." 

The captain does not really know what to answer and is content to look confusedly at the other man. 

"Not like that! Well, yes sort of, but it's just this is the only room where you could really rest and..." 

"I think that I understand," Rex tries to save his General from his stammers. 

Anakin takes Rex's cheeks in his hands, which causes the clone to swallow and increases the redness on his cheeks. 

"I almost lost you." 

"It's the risk of war and being a clone." 

"It's different and you know it." 

"How different? Death is death whether it's in a lost alley in Coruscant or on a battlefield, it's technically the same thing."

"I wasn't there." 

"You can't always be there." 

"No, but I can try," Anakin shrugs his shoulders and Rex sighs -when the Jedi is in that state of mind it's almost impossible to dissuade him that no, the weight of the world is not on his shoulders. 

"The most important thing is that you came, didn't you?" 

"But it was almost too late." 

"But you've come." Rex takes Anakin's chair hand and places it against his heart. 

"But I came." Anakin kisses Rex on his lips, nothing too pressing because of the injured man's cracked lip. At the end of the chaste kiss, Rex struggles to catch his breath, and Anakin smirks. "Enough talking tonight, you have to rest, order of Kix."

Rex blows and pouts from being treated like an invalid, but still obeys. He closes his eyes to sleep but this one doesn't come, so he pretends to sleep while Anakin moves around his room. 

"You're not sleeping, aren't you?" The captain opens his eyes to look at his General who had the decency to put on his shirt. "You snore when you sleep." 

The captain looks at his superior, indignant. "No, I don't snore." 

Anakin comes to sit next to him. 

"Yes, you do. Anakin smiled. But it's slight snoring." 

"Well sorry to tell you, but you speak in your sleep." Anakin looked indignant in turn. "Guys bet on what you'll say in your sleep." 

"And what exactly do I say?" Anakin raises an eyebrow. 

"From what I've heard, gibberish or words here and there. But apparently, you would often repeat that you don't like sand, that you have to hide because General Kenobi is coming, and you make engine noises with your mouth. It's like you're taking part in a race." 

Anakin blushed and laughs. 

"These are Jedi things." Rex looks at him, barely impressed. "Master Kenobi must never learn about this." 

Rex nods but has to stop when the movement hurts him. He looks at his bandaged arm and asks, "Is it that bad?" 

"Kix says everything will be fine, and you can resume your duties in four days as long as we stay on Coruscant." 

"Four days?!"

"At first Kix wanted you to stay in bed for a week but then he remembered who he was talking about and changed his mind." 

"I'm not the worst patient." Rex looks in Anakin's direction and gives him a sharp look. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. But more seriously, your injuries were pretty serious, especially in the face and torso. So you may have trouble breathing, little nausea and headaches, and a slight limp. So, overall, you're fine. Especially since you slept for almost a week. Although Kix will have my head if you do too much."

The two men look at each other and nod. Kix can be pretty scary. 

After a moment of silence and after Rex put his head against the Jedi's shoulder as he began to fall asleep, he finally dares to ask the question that has bothered him since he is awake.

"What about these men? Did you find them? Are they going to get a trial?" 

"I had put Echo and Five on the case. They found them. And no, they won't have a trial." Rex looks to his superior, surprised that people who dare to attack a clone who is a representative of the Republic, get away without trial. "Things have become ... complicated at the time of the arrest. Echo and Five had no choice but to defend themselves. None of these five men survived." 

Rex was finally able to relax, although he readily understands that Anakin has some responsibility for this "complicated" arrest. He kisses the other man on the cheek to thank him. For his part, and after he recovered from this rare gesture of affection from the clone, the General uses the force to turn off the light and slips easily under the covers. Rex turns to his side and gently raises his wounded arm until he feels a strong arm coming around his stomach. A hot body is closing in on his and Rex is grateful that Anakin is careful not to put pressure on his injuries. 

Now that Rex is reassured that no clones will be attacked by his men, he can finally relax. Especially since Anakin's presence behind him greatly soothes him and allows him to distract himself from all the dull pain he has been feeling since then. He lets the smell of his General surround him and finally begins to fall asleep.

"You can sleep peacefully, I'm here now and I'm not leaving, " whispers the Jedi in his ear.

"You better not to."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I already apologize if there are misspellings here but English isn't my native language and most of this fic is written thanks to Google translation and Grammarly. And sometimes it might be out of character, sorry for that ^^.


End file.
